Valentine's Day
by lilbebe50
Summary: John Cena and Eve meet for the first time on Valentine's Day. How will their night go?


So, this was a request by a good friend, Abu, as a special for Valentine's Day. It's not exactly what I'm used to writing but I think it came out pretty well. I hope you guys enjoy it.

**Valentine's Day**

I sit next to my buddies at the same bar we do every night. We sip, laugh, talk shit, and check out chicks. It's what we do. It never changes and I don't think we'll ever change. Today is Valentine's Day and instead of going out on dates like everyone else we're still here drinking. Randy lets out a long and obnoxious laugh that can be heard down the block. He's the drunk of the group. He gets wasted every night and returns for the same thing the next day. We're creatures of habit by the true definition.

Randy: Guys, what do you think? Madonna, or Cyndi Lauper? (Yep, this is us. We sit around every night getting hammered and discussing women we'll never have a chance of banging. Shit, fantasy is fun though.)

Batista: Which era? Like you mean in the 80's or now? (Typical Batista. He takes a simple question and drags out any little detail he can. He acts like this is a life or death situation. Who would you rather fuck? It's as simple as that.)

Randy: Man, I don't know. Both, I guess.

Batista: If you're talking about the 80's version of them, Cyndi Lauper hands down. But now, I'd take Madonna. She aged better. But Cyndi, in my opinion, was hotter back in the day.

Edge: What the fuck, dude? Do you gotta get all philosophical and shit every time we ask? I'd fuck the brains out of Madonna any day. She's sexy. Cyndi is a whiny little bitch. I don't care what decade we're discussing, Madonna would be more of a good fuck.

Randy: Yeah, Madonna. Cyndi has too much "self-respect" or whatever the fuck she thinks it is. She's a prude and I don't have time to take her out for dinner. I wanna get my dick wet, end of story. (I sit silently taking all of their answers into consideration. They all make valid points. Madonna is all about the sex appeal and will do anything just to stay relevant and revered. Cyndi stayed true to herself which is why she faded while Madonna sky-rocketed. But who would I bang? I don't know. Madonna is the type to fuck anyone if it meant they'd buy her CD. Cyndi would be more of a challenge but I think it'd be worth it.)

Batista: John, who would you fuck? Madonna, or Cyndi? (It's my turn and I have to answer. I weigh the options. Batista is right. Madonna aged better than Cyndi but then again Madonna is a whore. Cyndi may not be as hot now, but she was way hotter than Madonna in the 80's.)

John: I'd go for Cyndi...

Edge: Dude, seriously? Madonna would have better head game. Cyndi would want you to take her out and shit. I ain't got time to wait. Madonna is an easy lay.

John: Exactly. Madonna is a whore and I don't wanna get hepatitis. Besides, Cyndi is more fun. So what if I have to take her on a date before we screw. She'd make that date fun. Madonna is too obnoxious. She'd make you guys buy 10 CD's before she let you in her panties. (My buddies laugh out in unison. They know I'm right. There's no way Madonna would do anything for someone else unless she was getting something in return.)

Edge: Okay, I got one. Lady Gaga or Kelly Clarkson?

Batista: Oh, now that's a hard one.

Randy: Easy. Gaga. She's flexible and freaky. She'd bring another bitch with and make it a three-some. Kelly would write some song about it first.

Batista: Oh, don't forget that song she wrote. "I Do Not Hook Up". I think Kelly made it clear she won't be sleeping around. (We all make "ah"s together. Batista is right. I don't see Kelly Clarkson sleeping around.)

John: Shit, Gaga it is. For all the reasons Randy said. (Everyone nods in agreement. For once, we all agree. Lady Gaga for us all.)

John: Okay, I got one. Beyonce or her sister?

Edge: Beyonce has a sister?

Batista: Yes, her name is Solange Knowles.

Randy: Well, damn. Look who's a little Destiny's Child groupie.

Batista: Fuck you, Randy. Solange wasn't even in Destiny's Child. They had 5 members total. The first two, LaTavia and LeToya left hecause of drama leaving Kelly and Beyonce alone. Then they recruited Michelle and...

Randy: Dude, we don't give a fuck about the history of those bitches. I'd fuck Beyonce before her ragged ass sister. I don't even know how the broad looks and I could care less.

Edge: Yeah, I'm with Randy. I'd take Bey. (I catch a glimpse of a group of women walking in. The one in the middle catches my eye. She's tall, sexy, and beautiful.)

Batista: Me too. Solange has a baby I think. I wouldn't want to get involved in that and... (I zone their conversation out and watch the women wander onto the dance floor. The captivating woman starts to dance and damn can she move her body.)

Randy: Yo, Cena. The fuck man?

John: Huh? (I look back to my friends in a daze.)

Randy: Beyonce or her sister?

John: I don't know. Beyonce, I guess. (I look back to the women not even giving my answer much thought. Who is she? I need to know her.)

Edge: Looks like John got his eye on someone. (I can feel Randy drape his arm around my shoulders.)

Randy: Like your view? (I slowly nod not even wanting to look away from the woman.)

Randy: Here. Go talk to her. (He hands me a glass of something. I glance down and notice that it's some kind of fruity drink.)

John: What the hell...

Randy: It's a Cosmo. She'll like it. All the bitches do. (I open my mouth to reply but before I can mutter anything Randy pushes me from the stool and forward.)

Randy: Go, you little pussy. (I'm scared and unsure but I take Randy's advice. He always gets the girl he wants. He knows what he's doing. I take the drink and head over to the group of women. I approach the brunette and she turns to face me with a toothy grin.)

Woman: Hey. (This is easier than I thought. I hold the wine glass out to her and she takes it.)

John: Hi. I'm John.

Women: Eve. (She says this just as she gulps down a huge swig of the drink. Damn.)

Eve: What are you doing all alone on Valentine's Day? (I smirk.)

John: The same thing you're doing. Hanging with friends. (I nod towards my buds and they nod back in acknowledgment. Eve grabs me by the collar of my shirt with a seductive twinkle in her eye.)

Eve: Let's ditch this place and celebrate Valentine's Day the right way. (Everything down south stands on end. Oh, shit. She's not one to play around.)

John: Let's go. (She grabs me by the wrist and drags me out through the crowd and into the street. She hails down a taxi and before I know it I'm back at her place being dragged into her bedroom. She frantically pulls at the buttons on my shirt ripping them off one by one. Her lips meet mine hungrily and depraved.)

I let her take the lead. Whatever she wants, she gets. She takes a step back from me and slowly lets her dress drop to the floor. I watch in awe. I've never been taken by a woman like this. She wanted this, all of it. I'm intrigued. I want to see what she has in store for me. She grabs the straps of her thong and shakes them off. She's standing before me completely naked and I can't think straight. Damn, she's fucking hot.

Eve: Your turn. Strip for me. (She takes a seat on the edge of the bed and I stare back at her for a second in shock. She wants this just as bad as I do. Holy shit, this is the sexiest moment of my life. I pull off my already opened shirt and toss it aside. I undo my belt and slide it out of my jeans. I slowly unzip my jeans and yank them off. I look up at Eve as she licks her lips.)

Eve: I love an excited man. (She is staring at my boxers and I smile proudly. I'm excited all right. She grabs the waist band of my boxers and pulls them down exposing me for her sight. Without any hesitation she takes me into her mouth and I gasp out loud in both pleasure and shock. I've never experienced anything like this.)

She wraps her hand around my base and goes in a slow but steady rhythm up and down. Each time taking me a little deeper in her throat. I hold the top of her head with one hand and guide her. I grunt out in pleasure as I feel the tip of my member hit the back of her throat. With one quick motion she forces the rest in her mouth and I push past her tonsils.

John: Fuck! (I suck between my teeth at the intense joy she's bringing me. I don't even know this girl and she's giving me the best Valentine's Day gift I've ever received. Non-committal blow job is every man's dream gift. She bobs her head and I can feel the pressure building. Being deep in her throat with an added hand job is taking me to a place I have never been before. I groan out as I hold her head in place and thrust myself into her mouth. I can't take this. I'm gonna...

Just as I'm about to let loose she pulls away. I throb and ache from being deprived of release. I try to catch my breath and get my thoughts together. Why'd she stop?

Eve: Now it's my turn. (She lies flat on the bed and spreads her legs. I stand over her feeling weak. She's making me work for it? Awesome. On command I drop to my knees and bring my head between her thighs. I gently kiss her and tease her. She squirms under neath me.)

Eve: I'm not your wife. Don't be loving, be aggressive. Eat me like you're starving. (Holy shit, she's freaky. All women need to be like her. I follow her advice and dive in. I let my tongue travel every inch ferociously and unforgiving. I nibble, lick, suck, and kiss. She moans every time I make contact. That's right, marvel in my skills. She digs her nails into my shoulders. I insert my tongue and wiggle it around. In response, she writhes. Her breathing pitches and her muscles tense up. I got her right where she wanted to be.)

Eve: Stop! (She pulls my hair jerking my face away.)

Eve: Fuck me. (Like a barbarian, I jump on her and fill her up. She moans out again as I start to thrust. I keep a steady pace as I slide in and out. She keeps groaning out in pleasure. I grunt along with her. She's soaked. No woman has ever been this wet before. It's awesome.)

Eve: Flip me over. (I grab her by the waist and flip her over following her instructions. She gets on all fours surrendering herself to me fully.)

Eve: Own me. (My inner primitive caveman rears his head as I grab a handful of her hair pulling her head back. I hold onto her hip and thrust as hard and deep as I can. She grabs a pillow and stuffs it against her face to muffle her moans. I go harder in response. That pillow has nothing on me. I can still hear her screaming. I spank her hard as I yank back on her hair all at once. Her face pulls away from the pillow for that split second to hear her yell at full volume.)

I ease my grip on her hair and her face goes right back into the pillow. I drive myself into her viciously. I'm a hungry lion and she's my prey. I'm gonna tear her up. Our skin slaps together as I own her like she wanted me to. Again, that familiar pressure shows itself. I grip her hips with both hands and hold her in place. This is it. I'm gonna come.

I pound into her as I feel my whole body release. I let go and she moans out drowning out my own groan. I can feel my nails digging into her flesh as I ride out the last wave of my orgasm. I grunt once more. I feel limp. Every inch of my body is falling asleep on me. I pull out and roll over onto my back. That was the most intense pleasure I've ever felt. Eve sighs alongside me.

Eve: Happy Valentine's Day. (I laugh out. It sure as hell was a happy night for me. This is what Valentine's Day is all about.)


End file.
